What Hurts The Most
by Pumpk1n P1e G1rl
Summary: Depois de ver Hermione inconsciente por quase um mes, Harry percebeu o que realmente sentia por ela, porém nunca teve coragem de dizer, mas chega uma hora que seus ciumes nao permitiam mais guardar aquilo dentro dele.


_**What Hurts The Most**_

Parecia que o céu queria desabar, já estava amanhecendo, todos dormiam no dormitório masculino, menos Harry, que observava a chuva pela janela, por mais que estivesse completamente exausto, não podia dormir. E ele sabia exatamente a razão. Sentiu mais uma lagrima escorrendo seu rosto, não se importava em chorar, amenizava sua dor. Fechou os olhos e sentiu outra lagrima escorrer.

Seu problema tinha nome, mas não era Voldemort, este havia deixado de ser a quase um ano. Seu problema se chamava amor, mais especificamente Hermione Granger. Podia jurar que este sempre esteve lá, mas depois da guerra, quando quase a perdeu, viu tudo diferente. Ela não era só uma amiga, ele não queria mais que fosse.

Gina também teve danos na batalha, não podia negar que doeu nele, mas apenas ver Hermione incosciente por quase um mês o torturou muito mais, queria poder dizer tudo isso, mas não conseguia, sempre gaguejava até inventar uma desculpa e sair correndo.

Limpou as lágrimas insistentes e se levantou para o banheiro, fechou a porta atrás de si para não acordar ninguém, lavou o rosto na pia e olhou seu reflexo no espelho,

- Covarde – sussurrou abaixando a cabeça depois, como se tivesse vergonha do que via.

Balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi tomar um banho e se arrumar para o dia que vinha pela frente.

Desceu as escadas para o salão comunal com as mãos nos bolsos sem prestar muita atenção no caminho. Levantou a cabeça para observar, não havia ninguém àquela hora no salão comunal, ainda mais num dia de sábado. Se virou para a janela e observou a chuva.

Depois de algum tempo olhando pela janela, se virou rapidamente se chocando com alguém que subia as escadas do dormitório feminino.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,  
that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while even though goin on with you  
gone still upsets me  
There are days  
Every now and again i pretend i'm okay but that's not  
what gets me  
Eu posso tirar a chuva do telhado dessa casa vazia  
iss não me incomoda  
eu posso tirar algumas lagrimas agora e então deixá-las cair  
Eu não tenho medo de chorar  
Toda vez a cada tempo mesmo indo em frente com você  
ainda me perturbando  
Existem dias  
toda hora e de novo eu finjo que estou bem mas isso não é  
o que me pega

- Harry! – Hermione exclamou depois de quase cair.

- He-Hermione! Err... Por que você… Está aqui... Tão cedo.

- Harry... O que você tem?

- N-nada… Por que?

- Porque você está gaguejando? – ela perguntou confusa se aproximando dele.

- E-eu to gaguejando? – ele perguntou e após o olhar dela disse. – N-não sei...

- E suando.

- Suando? – ele perguntou abaixando a vista para seus sapatos.

- Harry!

- Não é nada.

- Por que você está nervoso assim? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Não é nada... É serio, Mione. – ele disse o mais calmo que pode.

- Não devia, mas vou acreditar em você. – ela disse ainda desconfiada. Enquanto Harry respirava aliviado, gesto que não passou despercebido.

- O que fazem aqui tão cedo? – Rony perguntou no alto da escada.

- O que _você _faz aqui tão cedo? – Hermione perguntou incrédula.

- Eu... eu... Vou sair.

- Agora? – Harry perguntou.

- Vou me encontrar com alguém. – disse ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

- Tudo bem então. – Harry respondeu. – Vai conosco a Hogsmade?

- Não eu vou... Com ela.

- E quem é…? – Hermione ia perguntar mas Rony saiu correndo. Ela olhou para o retrato da mulher gorda – Quem você acha que é?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Ele não me disse nada sobre alguma garota. – Harry disse.

Hermione se virou e o olhou, - Eu tenho pegar algumas coisas na sala dos monitores, te encontro no salão principal em meia hora, ok?

- Tudo bem... – ele disse vendo-a sair pelo quadro da mulher gorda.

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do  
O que mais doía era estar tão perto  
e tendo tanto a dizer  
e vendo você sair  
Sem nunca saber, o que poderia ser  
E não vendo que amar você  
É o que eu estou tentando fazer

- Por que demorou tanto? – Harry perguntou vendo Hermione se sentar ao seu lado.

- Imprevistos. – respondeu calmamente.

- Quase todos já foram para Hogsmade... É melhor irmos antes que Filch...

- Acho que não vou mais.

- Quer ficar no castelo?

- Você não precisa ficar também.

- Claro que preciso! O que vai fazer?

- Estudar. – respondeu como se fosse lógico.

- Ótimo! Vamos estudar juntos.

- Harry! Eu já disse que não precisa...

- Hermione. – os dois se viraram para o menino atrás deles, Dino Thomas.

Ele não estava gostando nada da nova amizade de Hermione e Dino, os dois andavam pelo colégio parecendo bolar alguma coisa. Tudo que ele podia fazer era observá-los pelo mapa, mas a idéia de Hermione estar saindo com ele era terrível, não conseguia nem imaginá-los juntos... Na verdade imaginava o dia todo, o que piorava ainda mais.

- Oi Dino. – ela disse sorrindo

- Err... Posso falar com você um minuto? – disse depois olhou para Harry. – A sós.

- Ah! – Harry disse forçando um sorriso para os dois enquanto se levantava, - Eu já terminei... Vou te esperar lá fora.

- Obrigado, Harry. – Dino disse enquanto dava passagem para ele passar.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you  
everywhere i go  
But i'm doin it  
It's hard to force that smile when i see our old  
friends and i'm alone  
Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret  
But i know if i could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that i saved in  
my heart that i left unspoken  
É difícil lidar com a dor de te perder  
todo lugar que eu vou  
mas eu estou fazendo isso  
é difícil força aquele sorriso quando vejo nossos velhos  
amigos e eu estou sozinho  
continua difícil levantar, me vestir, viver com esse pesar  
mas eu sei que se eu pudesse fazer isso passar  
eu trocaria, falaria todas as palavras que eu salvei em  
meu coração e que não falei

Harry andou até a saída depois se virou para os dois. Viu Dino se sentando ao lado dela e dizendo alguma coisa em seu ouvido, fazendo Hermione sorrir depois começou a falar alguma coisa, ambos sorriam enquanto Dino dizia algo, perto demais na opinião dele. Depois de algum tempo de. Dino a abraçou e foi em direção a saída.

Harry saiu o mais rápido que pode e se se encostou à parede olhando o nada, demonstrando total desinteresse.

- Desculpe, Harry. – ele disse.

- Ah... Já terminaram! – Harry respondeu sarcástico.

- Por que você está agindo assim? – ele perguntou. – Parece que você está com ciúmes da Hermione!

- Ciúmes da Hermione!? Não! Não… Claro que não!

- Se você diz. – ele disse dando os ombros. – Até a próxima.

- Até... – Harry respondeu fuzilando as costas dele com os olhos.

- Harry... Harry! HARRY! – Hermione chamou.

- Mione! Nem te vi chegar!

- Deve ser porque estava distraído pensando numa boa maldição para Dino!

- Não! Quer dizer... Por que eu iria querer fazer isso?

- Por causa da Gina talvez... Ele era namorado dela, você nunca gostou muito disso.

- Não ligo mais para Gina... – disse olhando nos olhos de Hermione – Te juro.

- Nunca vi você tão estranho!

- Mas deixa isso pra lá... Vamos pegar as coisas na Grifinória, ai você escolhe aonde vamos estudar.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou.

- Eu acho que você não que a minha companhia. – ele disse num tom serio.

- Claro que quero, Harry! Mas é um belo dia e...

- Não tem graça sem minha melhor amiga.

- Ta bom! Você venceu… mais uma vez! – disse enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas com Harry logo atrás.

What hurts the most, is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do  
O que mais dói é estar tão perto  
e tendo tanto a dizer  
e vendo você sair  
Sem nunca saber, o que poderia ser  
E não vendo que amar você  
É o que eu estou tentando fazer

- Vem comigo. – Hermione disse olhando o salão vazio e pegando Harry pela mão e o arrastando.

- Mione... Pra onde está me levando? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- No meu quarto. Existem certas vantagens em ser monitora chefe! – ela comentou.

- N-no seu quarto!?

- Precisamos conversar... E lá vamos ter privacidade.

- Ta... Err... Como quiser! – ele disse ainda surpreso pela atitude dela.

-----

- Pode ir contando! - Ela disse se sentando na cama e observando um Harry surpreso.

- Contar o q-que?

- Por que está assim a manha toda!

- A-ssim como?

- Harry! Você sabe muito bem que não está muito 'normal' hoje.

- Não é nada! – disse olhando pela janela tentando evitar o olhar de Hermione.

- Harry... Eu sei! Te conheço bem o bastante pra saber... – levantou e foi até ele - Então por favor... Deixa eu te ajudar!

- Você não pode me ajudar. – Harry disse se virando para ela, com uma lagrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Não se eu não souber do que se trata. – disse limpado o rosto dele. – Fala pra mim o que você tem.

- Eu não tenho nada... Mas você e o Dino tem... E parece ser muito divertido! – ele respondeu se afastando um passo.

- Eu e o Dino!? – ela perguntou chocada.

- Não! Eu e você! – respondeu ironicamente. – É claro que são vocês dois!

- Olha, Harry... Eu não sei da onde você tirou isso, mas...

- Horas andando com ele sozinha pelo castelo... Caso tenha se esquecido eu tenho um mapa que mostra isso!

- Isso é o que vem perturbando você!? – ela perguntou sem poder segurar o riso.

- Vai dizer que não é?

- Não! Eu estou ajudando ele a... Voltar com a Gina. – falou rapidamente.

- E por que não me disse? – ele perguntou fingindo indignação.

- Porque achei que você ainda gostava da Gina.

- Quantas vezes tenho que te dizer que Gina e eu não temos mais nada?

- Não sente mais nada mesmo?

- Foi uma atração repentina... Nunca poderia explicar. Eu percebi uma coisa que eu sinto por outra garota, mas não é como o que senti pela Gina ou pela Cho, é bem maior.

- O-outra?

- É... Ela é a melhor desse castelo! É inteligente e bonita, mas acima de tudo é minha amiga... Sempre foi.

- E... Posso saber quem é?

- Está mais que na hora de você saber mesmo!

- Espera! – disse se sentando novamente na cama. – pode ir contando dês de quando descobriu.

- Foi... No final da guerra. Quando vi que podia perder tudo que eu sempre tive. E... Foi o pior sentimento que eu já tive em minha vida! Então eu percebi, que ela sempre esteve lá... Que sempre foi minha amiga, e que eu não queria enxergar o quanto a amava, por causa da nossa amizade. – disse sorrindo para ela enquanto se agachava na frente dela.

- Harry…

- Tenho ciúmes de qualquer outro garoto que chegue perto, - interrompeu-a - porque eu quero ser o único. Sempre quis dizer isso, mas acabava gaguejando, e ela sempre percebia, porque me conhece melhor que ninguém, por que me entende, e que por mais que ela não me ame, tudo que eu quero, é que ela veja que estou tentando amá-la... É horrível ter que carregar tudo isso, e te ver sair, sem ter a mínima idéia do que seria se eu dissesse tudo que estou dizendo agora.

What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watchin you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
And not seein that lovin you  
Is what i was tryin to do  
O que mais doía era estar tão perto  
e tendo tanto a dizer  
e vendo você sair  
Sem nunca saber, o que poderia ser  
E não vendo que amar você  
É o que eu estou tentando fazer

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer.

- Parece que não sou eu o sem palavras agora...

Harry sorria, mas seu sorriso foi tirado pela surpresa de ver Hermione pulando em seu pescoço, jogando ele de costas no chão, e sem ao menos se importar indo com ele e o beijando como nos sonhos de Harry, mas de uma forma bem melhor, e naquele instante Harry soube, ele era o único para ela. Assim como ela sempre seria para ele.

not seein that lovin you  
that's what I was tryin to do...  
Não vendo que amar você  
É isso o que quero fazer...

* * *

**N/A:** Sei lah oq dizer... Entao nao vou dizer nd 

**Music/band:** _What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts_


End file.
